new_citiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Planned and Potential Features
The following is a list of features that have been discussed for inclusion by Lone Pine and Supersoup. None of these features are promised; this is simply a list of features the dev team would like to include in the game. Never take this list to the devs and claim a promised feature wasn't implemented, as plans change frequently during game development. Backer Feature Poll Backers of the Indiegogo campaign received votes in a feature poll, which will be used to prioritize features based on what the community most wants to see next. As of Dec 27, 2019, the results of the poll are: # Mass Transit # Pedestrians # Steam Workshop support # Construction Animations ''' # '''Universities Implemented in Alpha v0.0.50.5 # Mod support # Improvements to Building Appearance '''(masonry, facades) # '''Fine-grained intersection control # Neighboring Cities # Triangular Buildings # Electricity # Biomes # Map Editor # Support for Left-Hand traffic Mass Transit Lone Pine has stated that Mass Transit is his next priority, and one of only two feature he considers a promise for 1.0 (alongside Mod Support). In the official Discord, Lone Pine has given some insight on the prioritization of Mass Transit. Buses will be implemented first, followed by Trains (not including Trams or Subways). After the groundwork is laid by those two, Trams, Pedestrians, Metros, and Underground Networks will be implemented in a presently unknown order. Initially, Pedestrians will teleport to Transit stations. Underground Networks should enable the creation of road tunnels and Subways, and Trams will ride along the median of roads. Lone Pine believes more transit types (including Trams, Pedestrians, and Bicycles) will be easy to add once the foundation for different vehicle types has be laid by Buses and Trains. Planned for Near Future * Budget Item to replace the presently disabled Road Repair mechanic Discussed Features with no ETA The following features have been mentioned, but were not part of the Feature Poll and have no known ETA, if they are still planned at all. This list is meant to show what features the devs have discussed with backers, not to show what is promised for the final release. The Feature Poll is a better indicator of short-term plans. * Full Polygon Collision for Buildings (to prevent clipping, such as buildings in intersections) * A radius of effect displayed when placing amenities, for those with local effects. * Tooltips and other UI improvements * New Zoning tools * Zone visualization (likely see through buildings to see the zone underneath) * Box Delete tool * Recessions 'and other economic events * '''Illuminated Signs '(potentially covered under Improvements to Building Appearance) * '''Tent Cities * Tree Mechanics '''(benefits, manual placement) * '''District '''tools * '''Parking * Backer Statues (Office Complex and Skyscraper Perks) * Freight Rail '''(part of a planned Freight and Industry update, not Mass Transit) * '''Seaports * Monorails and Maglev * Bike+Pedestrian Paths * Airports (potentially covered under Mass Transit) * Map Editor, Heightmap Importer * Shareable''' Map Seeds''' * Buff/Nerf to make Coast more valuable than Hills. * Per-Chunk economic models, to make separate cities behave as separate economic units. * Default Blueprints * Building, Car, and Heatmap colors moved from code to palette.png (potentially covered under Mod Support) * Model Importing (potentially covered under Mod Support) * Cogeneration''' and/or District Heating * Eminent Domain, to force player to work around older developments * Refresh of building appearances (may make it easier to determine zone at a glance) * Taller Retail buildings * '''Anchor Industries placed like Amenities, to boost Industrial Zone growth * Amenity Construction Animations. If implemented, more expensive Amenities would take longer. * Churches (no solid plan; may be scrapped) * Sound Walls for Expressways in Dense areas (initially scrapped; may be reconsidered) * Parks/Greenspace that fit entire blocks better (perhaps modular). * Lifecycle simulation (death, birth, marriage) References Category:Development Category:Indiegogo Campaign